Servant of evil
by CassGoto
Summary: Servant of evil La princesa lady Ciel y su hermano gemelo Ciel son separados desde pequeños dejando a si a la pequeña en el trono y a Ciel como plebeyo, Ciel decide regresar a servir a su hermana y a si vengarse de quienes los separaron mi primera historia kuroshitsuji entren o Yuno ira a su casa :) ok no
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola a todos esta es mi primer historia de Kuroshitsuji y espero que la disfruten.

Ojo. En este fic. El nombre de Ciel en mujer es Ciela.

Disclaimmer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece.

1. Decisión.

Los invitados entraban con calma al gran palacio real de Kuroshitsuji, todo era muy colorido y muy relajante, todas las familias nobles estaban reunidos hay y no era por nada más ni nada menos que por el aniversario de los reyes; Vicent y Rachel, una pareja perfecta nunca discutían y transmitían seguridad al reino, hoy nobles se reunían en el castillo, no importaba edad o género, por fin logro entrar toda la nobleza de Inglaterra, el rey hizo su aparición con un elegante traje y la reina a su lado.

-Gracias a todos por venir, les agradecemos a todos su presencia en este nuevo aniversario de felicidad con mi amada esposa, por favor disfruten la noche.- dijo el rey

El rey se dirigió junto a la reina a una gran mesa donde había toda clase de platillos inimaginables, e rey se sirvió una gran porción de un plato de curry, mientras que la reina solo se sirvió un poco de ramen, lo que preocupo al rey pues su esposa no era de pequeño apetito, generalmente comía 5 platos más el vino y el postre.

-Rachel querida te sientes bien.- dijo Vicent

-Si solo que porque tuviste que invitarla a ella.- dijo La reina señalando a una condesa de cabello blanco y ojos verdes.

-¿A lady Victoria? Sabes que ella siempre nos apoya cuando son tiempos de guerra, simplemente no podía dejarla de lado así porque si.- dijo Vicent

-Bien lo entiendo lo entiendo, ¿ y el?.- dijo Rachel señalando a un señor de largo cabello blanco vestido de negro.

-¿Al conde Undertaker? Bueno… no sé exactamente solo sé que es un viejo amigo de la familia.- dijo V Vicent.

-De acuerdo.- dijo la reina

La noche continuo con prosperidad, pero la reina cada vez actuaba más extraño como si estuviera ausente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el rey observo a su esposa discretamente toda la noche pues no era muy común que no lo hubiera sacado a bailar ya, además el rostro de la reina cada vez se volvía más pálido, hasta que la reina no pudo salió corriendo en dirección al sanitario, no sabe porque pero hoy se sentía realmente mal, desde la mañana el mareo no se le iba, además el tener a lady Victoria y al conde Undertaker en esa reunión no mejoraba las cosas, intento encontrar razones por las cuales se sintiera tan mal, sin embargo todas le parecieron incoherentes, cuando hubo salido del sanitario, su sirvienta Hannah le estaba esperando.

-Mi reina ¿Se siente bien?.- pregunto Hannah

-No Hannah no me siento bien, tengo mareo desde la mañana y los dos condes que más miedo me dan están en esta fiesta.- dijo la reina

-¿Gusta ir a descansar?.- dijo la sirvienta

-Me gustaría, pero no puedo dejar la fiesta así como así, regresemos más tarde ya yo mandare a traer un médico.- dijo la reina

-Como usted ordene.- dijo Hannah

-Y por cierto Hannah ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre tu eres más mi amiga que mi sirvienta.- dijo la reina

Hannah sonrió ante ese comentario, recordaba con alegría el momento en que se había encontrado la reina y desde entonces eran casi hermanas.

_/flashback/_

_Hannah se encontraba en la en el centro de aquel gran país, buscaba trabajo y además era difícil pasear por allí, puesto que ella era extranjera, ella venia de otro reino llamado Kuroshitsuji ll, había salido de su país por el simple hecho de que haya no había trabajos disponibles y su madre necesitaba el dinero pues estaba muy enferma y el salario de su padre no ayudaba, estaba descansando pues toda la mañana se había dedicado a tocar puertas de grandes mansiones para ver quien necesitaría ayuda, sin embargo todas las familias tenían suficientes sirvientes, se encontró sentada en la fuente cerca del Kyosko estaba apunto de cerrar su ojo hasta que unos gritos de damas llamaron su atención, dirigió su mirada al Kyosko y vio que dos damas estaban siendo víctimas de un intento de robo, tomo su pistola que se había encontrado a las orillas del rio y se buen amiga le daba cartuchos, y se acerco al lugar._

_-Más les vale que las dejen en paz.- dijo a los dos hombres_

_Los hombres al verle con una pistola en manos, decidieron huir, Hannah no le dio importancia y prefirió ayudarlas a levantarse, así fue que se acercó y les ofreció una mano para levantarse las cuales aceptaron gustosas._

_-Muchas gracias señorita.- dijo la dama de con vestido sencillo_

_-¿Dime cuál es tu nombre?.- dijo la de vestido digno de reina color violeta._

_-Mi nombre es Hannah Anafeloz.- dijo Hannah_

_-Bien el mío es Rachel y dime que haces tan lejos de casa.- dijo Rachel_

_-Vine hasta aquí para encontrar trabajo puesto que mi madre está muy enferma pero parece que nadie en el reino necesita ayuda.- dijo Hannah_

_-¿Sabes? Soy la prometida del príncipe Vicent y ahora necesito una sirvienta personal ¿Qué te parece?.- dijo Rachel_

_-¿Habla en serio? Le estaría muy agradecida.- dijo Hannah_

_-Claro que hablo en serio ven sígueme.- dijo Rachel_

_Rachel le dio el empleo a Hannah a pesar de que el rey se negó. _

_/Fin flashback/_

-Recuerda ni una sola palabra de esto.- dijo la reina

-Como usted orden.- dijo Hannah

La sirvienta acompaño a la reina donde estaban todos sus invitados, el vals había comenzado sin embargo la reina se había negado a bailar con el rey con la excusa de que se sentía fatigada el rey se alejó y mando llamar a Hannah.

-¿Me llamaba mi señor?.- dijo Hannah

-Quiero saber que le pasa a mi esposa.- dijo el rey

-Que yo sepa nada.- dijo Hannah

-Hannah no me mientas, no puedes desobedecer a la realeza.- dijo Vicent

-Exactamente porque no la puedo desobedecer no le digo nada, la reina me ha dado órdenes estrictas de no decir sus asuntos personales, con absolutamente nadie, con su permiso.- dijo Hannah y se alejó del rey

_¿Por qué Rachel?¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer parecer que tú puedes sola contra el mundo? Si, lo se eres demasiado fuerte, pero me preocupa tu salud y lo único que haces es prohibirme cualquier tipo de información, con excusa de que no quieres preocuparme, sin embargo me preocupas de esta manera.- pensaba el conde._

Mientras en el otro extremo del salón

Con el conde Undertaker

Y lady Victoria…

El sombrío conde no dejaba de seguir a la reina con la mirada, por lo tanto lady Victoria desespero.

-Podría decirme Conde Undertaker ¿Por qué no ha dejado de perseguir a la reina con la mirada?.- pregunto la baronesa

-Mellizos.- susurro el Conde más sombrío de lo normal.

-¿Perdón?.- pregunto Victoria, si no mal había escuchado el Conde dijo…

-Así es mellizos dentro de unos meses la reina tendrá mellizos.- dijo el conde Undertaker

-Pero ¿Cómo lo sabe?.- pregunto Victoria

-No es necesario ser un adivino para saberlo, lleva un mes de gestación, sin embargo los síntomas vienen a hacerse presentes hasta ahora.- dijo el conde Undertaker

Ambos callaron la noticia era lo bastante poderosa para armar un escándalo por lo que si alguien les escuchaba, sería el fin de aquella paz.

La fiesta continuo normal, a la media noches, cada familia venia retirándose, los últimos fueron lady Victoria y el conde Undertaker.

-Bien Rachel no quiero que lo sigas ocultando ¿Qué tienes?.- dijo Vicente

Rachel suspiro con pesadez, no tenía caso seguir negándolo hiciese lo que hiciese cuando llamara a un doctor, su esposo haría todo lo imposible por comunicarse con él y descubrir que le sucedía a su esposa.

-No lo sé Vicent, desde esta mañana he tenido nauseas, perdido del apetito y fatiga, estaba considerando en marcar a un doctor, pues no sé qué tengo.- dijo Rachel

-Tan difícil era decírmelo ¿verdad? Si me lo hubieras dicho hubiera cancelado la reunión y hubiéramos ido a un doctor profesional.- dijo Vicent

-No, las personas estuvieron esperando un año por esto, no solo por mí les quitaría ilusiones.- dijo Rachel

-Rachel para ellos eres una persona muy importante, no les hubiera importado solo explicándoles la situación.- dijo Vicent

-Digas lo que digas prefiero traer un doctor ¿me harías el favor?.- dijo Rachel

-Si querida.- dijo Vicent

Vicent salio de la habitación y ordeno al cochero que fuera por un doctor, que era urgente pues la reina se sentía terriblemente mal, a lo que el cochero asintió y salio como rayo en el carruaje, Vicent regreso a lado de su esposa y juntos esperaron al doctor.

-oOo-

El doctor no tardo en ingresar en la habitación de la Reina, al momento empezó con los análisis, la peso la midió y por ultimo después de preguntarle a la reina sus síntomas, reviso el vientre de su paciente con un estetoscopio mecánico, lo retiro y suspiro aliviado, mando llamar al rey puesto que esta noticia era de dicha y prosperidad.

-Dígame doctor ¿Es algo grave?.- exclamo el rey

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo el doctor

-¿entonces?.- dijo Rachel

El doctor jalo del brazo a Vicent y lo sentó junto a su esposa, acto seguido se inclinó ante ellos

-Los felicitos, mis reyes, ustedes serán padres.- exclamo el doctor

Los rostros de Rachel y Vicent palidecieron para acto seguido levantarse y abrazarse con bastante alegría, así pasaron los meses, ambos reyes esperando la llegada de su hijo o hija, no importara de que sexo fuese, ellos le recibirían con gusto, los meses pasaron y el vientre de la reina seguía creciendo hasta que tomo un tamaño impresionante, el reino no tardo en enterarse de aquella dicha, sin embargo en las afueras del reino lady Victoria estaba estupefacta, recordando las palabras del viejo conde psicótico _mellizos _ aquellas palabras retumbaban en su oídos día y noche.

Nueve meses pasaron, llenos de felicidad y prosperidad, hasta que Hannah y el coronela de la guardia real cuyo nombre era Angelina Durless, mejor conocida como Madamme Red junto con el doctor rodeaban la cama de la reina y la reina, la cual estaba encima de esta, por fin había llegado el día en el que nacería el Príncipe o la princesa del reino Kuroshitsuji, finalmente el doctor paso rápidamente al rey una linda bebita, de los cuales sus pequeños y delicados cabellos azules estaba cubiertos de sangre.

-Muchas gracias doctor.- dijo Hannah

-Aun no termino.- susurro el doctor

A pesar de que fue un susurro muy leve, Hannah pudo oírlo con claridad, al mismo tiempo intercambio miradas Angelina, los llantos de aquella bella princesa fueron secundados por unos un poco más graves, a lo que Hannah se apresuró a tomar otra cobija y a recibir el niño, el doctor se dedicó a cubrir las heridas de Rachel, mientras que Hannah llamo a otra sirvienta de la casa llamada: Marlene, la cual llego casi al momento, Hannah y Maylene cargaron a los bebes, uno cada uno y se dirigieron a donde Maylene había preparado un baño caliente.

-Que lindos son.- dijo Maylene

-Si, quien diría que irían a ser mellizos.- dijo Hannah

Las sirvientas siguieron platicando sobre lo hermosos y tiernos que eran aquellos niños, hasta que ambos se despertaron, empezaron a abrir los ojo, la niña empezando por el derecho y el niño empezando por el izquierdo, las sirvientas observaron que eran muy parecidos a sus padres, sin embargo quedaron impactadas cuando los dos niños abrieron el ojo restante, puesto que parecía haber una estrella con picos de color morada en ellos, intercambiaron miradas dudando si debían o no avisar a los reyes, aunque se lo digieran o no algún día se darían cuenta, en ese momento el rey entro en la habitación.

-¿Cómo están mis dos bodoquitos?.- dijo el rey

-Señor.- dijo Hannah con un semblante muy serio

-¿Pasa algo malo?.- dijo el rey

Vicent al no recibir respuesta se acercó por la espalda de las sirvientas y quedo pasmado al ver los ojos de sus queridos hijos el cual reconoció la estrella, _El escudo del reino_ pensó en su mente.

-Bueno ¿Qué se le va a haces'.- dijo el rey saliendo de hay

Estaba seguro de que había leído la historia de esta maldición, por fin llego a la biblioteca, busco un libro titulado Sireoli, algún idioma demonio o algo así que había llegado hasta hay por parte sus antepasados, abrió el libro por lo menos a la mitad y empezó a leer la vieja leyenda.

_Hace mucho tiempo cuando un par de mellizos gobernaban el país de Kuroshitsuji, convocaron la ira de una Deidad del trueno, se dice que el castigo fue la devastación de su reino, poco después se volvió a alzar el reino entero, sin embargo a los pocos años nacieron otro par de mellizo con un símbolo en un ojo cada uno lo que parecia ser un símbolo, tiempo después se fueron dando cuenta de que era el escudo de la familia real, cuando llego el momento de reinar, el pueblo se extinguió y el reino volvió a decaer, se dice que esta leyenda solo pasa cada 100 años y que los próximos mellizos serán cuando el descendiente de Gustavus tengas bisnietos._

La leyenda llegaba hasta hay _hasta que el descendiente de Gustavus tenga nietos _las palabras revolotearon en su cabeza el descendiente de Gustavus, ósea Ricardo ósea… su abuelo.

-Bien y ahora que lo sabe ¿Qué hará?.- dijo Claude, el ministro principal por ahí

-¿Tú crees en esto?.- dijo Vicent

-Este reino ha decaído tres veces, siempre en el reinado de algún mellizo, no veo porque no hacerlo.- dijo Claude

-Entonces creo que tendré que hacerlo.- dijo el rey

-¿Hacer que?.- dijo Claude

-¿Cuál ha nacido primero?.- dijo el rey

-La niña, por lo tanto es la mayor.- dijo Madamme Red

-Bien llame a Madamme Red.- dijo el rey

-Entendido.- dijo Claude

Más tarde Madamme Red llego.

-¿Me llamaba mi señor?.- dijo Madamme

-Sí, quiero que te lleves al menor de mis hijos y lo asesines.- dijo el rey

-entendido.- dijo Madamme

Madamme Red salio con furia en sus pasos, no creía que el rey le había mandado asesinar al pequeño, sin embargo no podía dudar, se dirigió rápidamente a los aposentos del rey.

_En los aposentos del rey_

La joven reina se recuperaba con Hannah a su lado mientras cargaba a sus dos hijos, le había impactado un poco sobre lo de los ojos de cada pequeño, pero aun así los quería eran sus hijos, el menor, ósea el pequeño Ciel despertó el profundo sueño al cual apenas había podido introducirlo, la reina miro los ojitos de su bebe, decidió que para ser bicolores eran muy hermosos, él bebe como por arte de magia puso una mano en el rostro de la reina y lo que esta vio la dejo estupefacta.

_-Entonces creo que tendré que hacerlo.- dijo el rey_

-¿Cuál ha nacido primero?.- dijo el rey

-La niña, por lo tanto es la mayor.- dijo Madamme Red

-Bien llame a Madamme Red.- dijo el rey

-Entendido.- dijo Claude

Más tarde Madamme Red llego.

-¿Me llamaba mi señor?.- dijo Madamme

-Sí, quiero que te lleves al menor de mis hijos y lo asesines.- dijo el rey

-entendido.- dijo Madamme

La reina empezó a sollozar, a lo que Hannah quedo muy impactada

-¿Sucede algo mi reina?.- dijo Hannah

-El planea matarlo.- expreso la reina en un susurro casi inaudible

-¿de qué hablas Rachel?.- dijo Hannah

-Hannah te lo suplico salva a mi pequeño.- dijo Rachel mirando a Hannah

-En verdad no le entiendo su alteza.- dijo Hannah

-Vicent planea matar al pequeño Ciel, mando a Madamme Red por él, cuando este lejos lo asesinara, prométeme que lo salvaras.- dijo la reina en tono suplicante

-Si.- dijo la sirvienta

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas'.-dijo la reina Hannah entendió al instante

-Con su permiso.- dijo y salio de ahí, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y rasgo uno de sus vestidos transformándolo en un pasa montañas, se vistió con unos sencillos pantalones y camisa que encontró, saco de debajo de su colchón un cuchillo de carnicero el cual guardo entre sus vagos ropajes, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la habitación de la reina, solo para encontrarla llorando y con solo Ciela (Ciela es lady ciel) _Ya se lo han llevado _pensó Hannah

Salio rápidamente del castillo hacia los establos, tomo uno de los caballos de la reina ya que bien sabia esta se lo tenía permitido, rápidamente hizo que el caballo diera marcha tenía que alcanzar rápidamente a Madamme Red o le fallaría a su mejor amiga, el caballo galopaba a tal velocidad que parecia que en cualquier momento las piernas le fallarían y se tropezaría, Hannah logro ver a lo lejos como Madamme Red bajaba la velocidad, a lo que ella le imito, pronto Madamme Red caminaba en dirección hacia el bosque siendo seguida por Hannah sin esta permitir le descubriera, pronto Madamme Red saco una daga con lo que parecían ser cristales de zafiro, Hannah reconoció aquello, un día paseando por el reino el rey la vio en las vitrinas de una tienda, se emocionó y grito ese será el regalo para mi hijo en caso de que sea niño, el rey salio eufóricamente en dirección a la daga y la compro, ahora ese objeto le daría fin a Ciel, cundo Hannah ido que Madamme apuntaba al pecho del niño rápidamente le lanzo una piedra a la cabeza lo cual desoriento unos minutos a Madamme por lo que en un rápido momento Hannah tomo a Ciel entre sus brazos y trato de huir de ahí sin embargo Madamme le tomo por la trenza y Ciel cayo afortunadamente en una zona donde abundaba el pasto, las estocadas de los cuchillos de ambas mujeres sonaban y retumbaban en el bosque, hasta que Madamme Red logro poner su cuchillo en el cuello de Hannah

-¡¿Quién eres?!.- dijo Madamme al momento que le quitaba el pasamontañas.- ¡¿Hannah?!

Hannah aprovecho la distracción de Madamme para intercambiar roles.

-La reina dijo que no quería que muriera haci que aquí me tienes.- dijo Hannah.- Ahora nos dejaras ir en paz a los dos

-De acuerdo.- dijo Madamme

Hannah no lo esperaba, se imaginó más resistencia de su parte

-Pero nadie puede saber que el príncipe sigue vivo.- dijo Madamme

-De acuerdo.- Hannah retiro el cuchillo de la sargento y se dirigió al niño lo cargo y se fue de hay

Madamme veía como los dos se iban, estaba feliz por lo menos la reina no era como el rey, suspiro aún tenía que regresar al castillo.

Yo: Hola de nuevo espero les haya gustado creo que es el capítulo más grande que he hecho en toda mi vida :3 incluso en otras secciones, bueno espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el prox. Cap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ya vine a molestarlos de nuevo, gracias por los reviews fui tan feliz que decidí subir el cap. Lo más rápido que pude. Etto como decirles quisiera hacerles una preguntas ¿les gustaría que a Ciela le pusiera mejor ¨Alicia¨? Si es asi háganmelo saber porfa!**

En el reino de Purocity (Kuroshitsuji ll)

En una habitación perfectamente acomodada se encontraba durmiendo un (cofcofsuperhermosoviolablecomestibleytiernocofcof ) niño de cabello azul, los rayos lunares se filtraban por sus cortinas, entonces despertó dejando ver que sus ojos eran de color zafiro, se levantó y se pudo apreciar que su cuerpo era tan delgado que parecía que en cualquier momento se podría romper, su pijama era únicamente un camisón blanco que rápidamente fue reemplazado por unos shorts azules, una camisa verde y tenis blancos, su cabello tapaba su ojo derecho por lo tanto también tapaba el parche que el chico llevaba sobre este, no hizo el menor esfuerzo por cepillarse la cabeza, pues sabía que aunque pareciera el cabello que muchos desearían tener, con solo pasarle un cepillo se le harían nudos inimaginables y desperdiciaría toda su mañana en lograr volver a domar los cueros cabelludos.

Bajo las escaleras encontrándose a su hermana mayor ya sentada en el comedor con el desayuno servido, su hermana era una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco-violeta, ojos violetas y tez morena, tenía ya casi 30 años y su nombre era Hannah Anafeloz, el niño se llamaba Ciel Anafeloz y su edad era de 10 años, el pequeño nunca sonreía o daba muestras de afecto a su familia, la muerte de la madre de ambos había ocurrido hace tan solo unos años, a lo que el pequeño se volvió más frío y distante que antes, a tal grado que se encerraba los días enteros en su habitación y no salía ni para comer, por lo tanto al momento en el que el pequeño se sento a tomar su té se creó un ambiente espeso, Hannah trataba de desayunar igual de tranquila, pero no puedo porque la armoniosa voz del niño la llamo.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir ocultándolo?.- pregunto Ciel

-¿Ocultar que?.- pregunto Hannah

-Que no somos familia.- respondió Ciel

-¿Pero qué….- intento decir Hannah pero el menor la interrumpió.

-No me lo quieras negar ahora, desde pequeño lo supe y en el lecho de muerte de madre le pregunte, a lo que ella me respondió que un día su preciada hija llego con un bello bebe en brazos.- dijo Ciel

Hubo un silencio aún más incómodo si es que se podía.

-¿Y bien?.- exigió saber Ciel

-Hace unos años en el reino Kuroshitsuji nacieron un par de hermosos mellizos, sin embargo nacieron con la terrible maldición que ha hecho decaer ese reino más de tres veces, el rey en su desesperación mando matar al menor.- conto Hannah

-Pero si solo tuvieron a la princesa Ciela, además las maldiciones no existen.- anuncio Ciel

-Hay es en donde entro yo, la reina me pidió que salvarla a su pequeño a lo cual yo cumplí.- finalizo Hannah

-Me estás diciendo que..- intento decir Ciel

-Ciel tu eres ese mellizo que supuestamente está muerto.- respondió Hannah con seguridad.

-Hannah quiero ver a mi madre.- dijo el pequeño

-De acuerdo, partiré al rato, para ver cuando puedo recibirte.- dijo Hannah

Por primera vez Ciel Anafeloz o no esperen Ciel **Phantomhive **sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo en toda su vida, entonces un rubio de ojos azules más claros que los de Ciel y un pelirrojo de ojos grises entraron.

-Ya llegamos tía.- dijo el rubio

-Bienvenidos Alois, Luka.- respondió Hannah

Alois un chico de también 10 años de edad, con cabello rubio y ojos azules, era más alto que Ciel y Luka un niño de 6 años con cabellos pelirrojos y ojos grises, Alois al notar el rostro de Ciel supo lo que había pasado

-¿Entonces ya lo sabes?.- pregunto Alois

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso era el único que no lo sabía?.- pregunto Ciel

-Técnicamente si.- respondieron al mismo tiempo Alois, Luka y Hannah.

-No puede ser.- susurro por lo bajo Ciel

Más tarde los tres menores se despedían de Hannah, cuando por fin se hubo perdido de la vista de todos Alois intercambio mirada con Luka y ambos sonrieron macabramente

-¿Qué esperas?.- pregunto el rubio

-¿De qué?.- pregunto Ciel

-No puedes ver a la reina en esas fachas.- respondió Alois

Aunque Ciel tardo en darse cuenta de lo dicho por el rubio, cuando por fin capto puso cara horrorizada y trato de huir de sus ¨primos¨ sin embargo fueron más rápidos y lograron llevárselo a la fuerza.

En un cuarto del castillo real de Kuroshitsuji…

Una cabellera azul sobresalía de las elegantes cobijas, la luz del sol no podía penetrar en aquellas largas y gruesas cortina, un mayordomo totalmente vestido de blanco entro en la habitación con un pastel de chocolate y te en una bandeja de plata, la cual dejo en un pequeño comedor que había disponible en la habitación, de un solo tirón abrió las cortinas para luego destapar la cabeza de la persona que ahí dormía.

-Hime-sama es hora de despertar.- dijo el mayordomo

La persona de debajo de las cobijas resulto ser nada más y nada menos que la princesa de aquel reino, la cual solo abrió uno de sus ojos porque el otro era tapado por su flequillo.

-¿Ash?¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano?.- pregunto la princesa

-Hime-sama son las 9:00 a.m. no es para nada temprano.- respondió Ash

-Como sea.- respondió Ciela

Ash hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, mientras la princesa veía su desayuno.

-Acaso le cuesta un ojo de la cara a Ash decirme que ¨desayunare¨.- pensó la chica

Al terminar de examinar su desayuno suspiro tomo el plato y se dirigió al sanitario que tenía su habitación, una vez en frente del retrete arrojo el pastel dentro le jalo a la palanca y salio de ahí con indiferencia, volvió a dejar el plato donde estaba y se tomó su te, en cuanto se lo termino, Meylin una sirvienta entro para vestirla, le puso un vestido azul con detalles blancos y negros, le amarro su cabello en dos coletas y cepillo el copete para dejarlo tal y como estaba.

-Hime-sama, la reina solicito su presencia en el salón del trono.- dijo la sirvienta

-De acuerdo.- pronuncio la princesa y sin más salio dando elegantes pasos al avanzar.

A medida que avanzaba miraba todos los artículos que había obligado a sus padres a comprar en cada viaje de negocios al que iban, pero a pesar de todos esos lujos y detalles sabía que algo les sobraba y algo le faltaba, irónico ¿no? ¿Cómo se desharía de algo cuando ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le hacía falta? A lo mejor le hacían falta un par de zapatos o unos 5 vestidos, aunque también podía entrar una nueva decoración en su cuarto pero… su armario estaba a punto de reventar de lo lleno que estaba sin mencionar que tenía otras 6 habitaciones llenas de ropa y en su habitación no había espacio para una mueble más ¿entonces que era? Este sentimiento había empezado a embargarla al darse cuenta de la hipocresía de los nobles que decían amar a la familia real, también al darse cuenta de que el amor de sus padres no era suficiente para ella, la princesa se quemaba a diario la cabeza tratando de descubrir que le hacía falta, había descartado toda opción material, al todas las noches soñar con un par de ojos zafiros idénticos a los suyos, bueno no eran un par uno de los dos era tapado por un parche.

Toco la puerta del salón central tres veces y espero una respuesta afirmativa la cual no tardó en llegar, entro con paso firme en la habitación y rápidamente reparó en una mujer de ropas pobres que hablaba tranquilamente con su madre.

-¿Para qué me llamaba madre?.- pregunto Ciela

-Oh, ya estás aquí, déjame presentarte a Hannah Anafeloz seguramente has oído hablar de ella.- dijo la reina

La princesa volvió a examinar con la mirada, entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos no podía ser ella.

-Por supuesto que si ¿Su mejor amiga no madre?.- pregunto Ciela

-Oh vaya es un honor que la princesa sepa de mi existencia.- afirmo Hannah

-El honor es todo mío por conocerla.- respondió Ciela.- Bueno si no es mucha arrogancia me pueden decir que sucede aquí

El ambiente se tornó tenso al mismo tiempo que la reina borraba su sonrisa.

-Ven cariño es hora de que sepas la verdad.- dijo la reina invitando a la princesa a sentarse

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.

Una princesa rubia caminaba por las calles de aquel país, debía reconocer que era realmente lindo, además tenía vestidos supe preciosos, atrás de ella iba su única dama de compañía una castaña de ojos verdes más obscuros que los de la princesa.

-Elizabeth-sama deberíamos regresar a la mansión que se nos ha prestado en este país, se nota que pronto se liberará una tormenta.- dijo la castaña.

-No te preocupes Paula, siempre podemos pedir refugio en algunas de estas tie- .- dijo Elizabeth pero quedo enmudecida.

-¿Elizabeth-sama?.- pregunto Paula.

Paula comprendió que la princesa miraba en una dirección en específico, entonces decidió voltear hacía haya, y paso lo inevitable, la dama noto que la mirada de la princesa había sido robada por un chico de cabello peli azul y un ojos color zafiro que peleaba contra otros dos que cargaban un montón de bolsas lo que se podía escuchar era _malditos, si siguen asi se acabarán mis ahorros_.

-Huy asi que Elizabeth-sama ha encontrado el amor.- dijo Paula

-Ca-cállate con esos temas no se bromea.- dijo más roja que un tomate la princesa

La dama comprendió la princesa había encontrado su amor a primera vista, cuanto deseo que la joven princesa pudiera ir como cualquier persona y saludar al chico, mágicamente como si el deseo de la chica fuera escuchado un fuerte viento las empujo haciendo que el lazo que sostenía el cabello de la chica saliera en dirección al joven, el cual lo vio venir y lo atrapó en el aire, lo examino y volteo hacía todas las direcciones que pudo hasta topar con Elizabeth, sonrió falsamente y camino hacia ella.

-¿Y ahora qué hago Paula? Viene hacia acá.- dijo la princesa mientras su rostro se ponía más rojo si es que eso era posible.

-Lo siento ¿Esto es suyo?.- pregunto Ciel

-H-hai.- respondió

Ciel se aproximó a Elizabeth y le colocó su diadema con un perfecto moño, se alejó.

-Un placer conocerla su alteza.- dijo Ciel mientras hacía una reverencia

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth, pero por favor dime Lizzy.- exclamo Elizabeth

-Por supuesto Eliza… digo Lizzy-sama.- respondió Ciel con una sonrisa

Elizabeth no tardo en notar que la sonrisa era falsa, pero aun asi correspondió el gesto.

-¡Ciel apresúrate o te juró que me gasto todo tu dinero!.- gritó el rubio de momentos atrás.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Con su permiso.- dijo Ciel y se fue.

-Hay dios mío, Paula agárrame porque creo que me voy a desmallar.- dijo Elizabeth

-De acuerdo Elizabeth-sama pero ¿no cree que se le olvido algo'.- pregunto Paula

-¿Cómo qué?.- pregunto curiosa Elizabeth

-¿me podría decir el nombre de aquel joven?.- pregunto Paula

El rostro de Elizabeth otra vez e tornó rojo

-¡No puede ser se me olvido peguntarle su nombre!.- exclamo Elizabeth

Paula suspiro y asintió en silencio.

-Bueno Hime-sama deberíamos reconsiderar la idea de regresar a la mansión.- propuso nuevamente Paula

-Tienes razón vamos.- respondió Elizabeth

Ambas mujeres emprendieron marcha hacía la zona de la clase alta del país.

En la sala del trono del reino Kuroshitsuji

Ciela no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Un mellizo? No era posible _esos ojos zafiro_ una voz se le hizo presente y ahora que lo recordaba era cierto, los ojos zafiro con los que soñaba no eran los de ella, entonces esa era la presencia que tanto le perturbaba día y noche.

-Entonces Ciela ¿Qué dices, lo recibirás mañana?.- pregunto la reina

-Pero hoy salimos de viaje.- respondió Ciela

-No te preocupes, solo hay que hacerles creer que no quisiste ir.- respondió la reina

-En ese caso, haré todo lo que este a mi alcanza por mi pequeño hermano.- prometió Ciela.

-Bien entonces ahora que comience la operación: reunión de los mellizos más hermosos que se haya visto antes en todo el universo.- exclamo la reina

A Ciela y Hannah les resbalaron dos gotitas de sudor por sus nucas.

-Madre ¿de dónde salio es nombre?.- pregunto Ciela

-Me llego la inspiración.- respondió Rachel

Hannah y Ciela intercambiaron miradas mientras les resbalaba una gotita de sudor por la nuca, vaya que era infantil esa reina suya.

-Bueno me retiro.- dijo Ciela

Ciela salio del salón del trono casi dando saltos, _Si en verdad existe Ciel quiero conocerlo seguramente fue un infancia muy difícil la suya al saber que ¨su familia¨ en realidad no era suya, pero yo no permitiré que alguien vuelva a hacerle daño, _pensaba Ciela.

Lo que no sabía era que su vida cambiaría radicalmente

En el reino neko country

Los jardines de aquella gran mansión le hacían honor al nombre del país, voltearas a donde voltearas te encontrabas con estatuas de felinos en distintas poses, el jardín era adornado por rosas blancas y negro, aunque antes eran solo negro, pero por capricho del príncipe habían añadido las blancas, al parecer había conocido a alguien a quien sus flores favorita eran las blancas..

El joven príncipes aquel país caminaba entre los rosales, acariciando con su enguantada mano cada rosa que se cruzaba en su camino, no miraba el agua ni el cielo, pues sabía que le recordarían a él, sus bellos ojos zafiro, aquel niño al cual nunca volvió a ver.

_Flash back_

_Un perdido príncipe caminaba por las calles del reino Purocity, hasta que sintió que le jalaban de las ropas, un pequeño niño de un ojo azul zafiro y un parche negro en el otro con cabellos azules._

_-Lo siento niño pero no pienso darte dinero.- dijo Sebastián_

_-¿Quién le dijo que vine a pedirle dinero? Vine porque note que estaba perdido.- dijo el niño sin sentimientos en su voz y con un inmutable gesto._

_-Y qué ¿Tu puedes ayudarme?.- dijo Sebastián_

_-Por supuesto sígame.- dijo El niño_

_Al principio dudo del niño, pero le bastó visualizar el centro del país para ver que el enano no tenía malas intenciones, entonces se arrepintió de haberle negado el dinero en un principio._

_-Veo que has cumplido con tu palabra, toma te daré 20 libras.- dijo Sebastián_

_-Ya le había dicho yo que no necesitaba el dinero, bueno me tengo que ir.- dijo el niño dejando atrás a un sorprendido Sebastián_

_Fin Flashback_

Pero ahora que importaban sus sentimientos, hace tan solo unos minutos atrás su padre le había informado de que tendría que casarse con la princesa del reino Kawaii land, y él debía darle buena reputación al apellido de su familia.

En el reino Kuroshitsuji

En el patio del castillo se llevaba a cabo una gran batalla de;

La princesa Ciela vs los Reyes

Y Para desgracia de los sirvientes y sus padres, Ciela iba ganando

-Pero ese señor está loco.- dijo Ciela

-Jiji puede que tenga razón princesa.- dijo Undertaker saliendo de quien-sabe-donde y desapareciendo de nuevo

-En eso te apoyo.- se apresuró a decir la reina

-Ciela Phantomhive no quiero que nunca vuelvas a hablar mal de un aliado.- dijo el rey

-Padre.- dijo Ciela

-Está bien, puedes quedarte.- anuncio el rey

-Si.- grito Ciel

-Pero si ella no va ¿Por qué yo sí?.- pregunto la reina

-Porque si.- respondió el rey

Ciela observo como su padre arrastraba a su madre en forma chibi, suspiro y volvió a ingresar al castillo.

En Purocity, casa Anafeloz

Ciel estaba amarrado en una silla mientras Alois y Luka peleaban porque color de moño debería usar, en la habitación estaban regados millones de trajes, zapatos y parches, para desgracia del joven Phantomhive los Anafeloces menores sí se acabaron todos sus ahorros.

-El rojo.- grito Alois

-El verde.- contraataco Luka

-Ya dejen de pelear y desaten a Ciel de esa silla.

-Y bien que te dijo.- dijo Ciel

-La princesa te recibirá mañana.- contesto Hannah

-¿Por qué no la reina? Pregunto Ciel

-Tiene que hacer un viaje, pero la princesa ya sabe quién eres.- dijo Hannah

-Está Bien.- dijo Ciel

-Y ustedes dos no tiene gusto por la moda, obviamente le queda mejor el azul.- exclamo Hannah

Oh pobre Ciel y el que pensó que ya estaba salvado.

**Hola espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza**

**Yarianyoshi: Gracia por tu review y pues si de hecho me inspire en la canción del sexy de Len para hacer la historia, me alegra que te haya gustado y pues si ya ves que Undertaker es un loquillo.**

**Mysticalls-123: Jajá gracias por tu review y no te preocupes yo sé que algún día será tuyo te lo prometo, ah y perdón prometo que desde ahora intentare hacer los caps. más largos**

**Ah, si me gustaria pedirles un favor a los lectores con cuenta de You tube, podrían subscribirse al canal de Edmalui? es el canal de mi hermano y sus amigos pero por la falta de suscriptores mis padres no lo quieren dejar cotinuar, ah bueno gracias a ya se si se subcriben les dedico un One-shot de lo que quieran bueno ahora si los dejo bye.**


End file.
